1FAMILAIRIDADES INCONVENIENTES(Cazadores de SombrasSebastian &Clary)
by Meramera
Summary: Familiaridades Inconvenientes es mi primer FanFic sobre Cazadores de Sombras. La historia trata sobre Sebastian y Clary. Puesto que me quede con ganas de saber más sobre como transcurriría la relación de ambos tras el quinto libro, decidí escribir sobre ello. Espero que os guste. Si es así, os ruego que dejéis comentarios para animarme a continuar )


1. FAMILIARIDADES INCONVENIENTES.

Las playeras de Clary hacían eco en los pasillos del Instituto mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Jace.

Llevaban un mes levantando cielo y tierra a las espaldas de La Clave, tratando de obtener información sobre el paradero de Sebastian. Atrapaban demonios, interrogaban e incluso habían llegado a poner en práctica métodos de tortura que para sorpresa de ellos Izzy había sugerido. Sin embargo no habían conseguido resultado alguno. Además, habían patrullado y destruido demasiados demonios por lo que esos últimos días las calles se veían inusualmente silenciosas y seguras. Algo que a pesar bueno para algunos, para ellos resultaba una búsqueda más complicada.

Clary alcanzó el pomo de la habitación de Jace pero una mano la detuvo por la muñeca antes de que girara el mismo.

Los brillantes ojos de Izzy la abrumaron.

-Jace no esta en su cuarto. Ha salido a patrullar-dijo la muchacha.

Ella la miro perpleja.

-¿Ahora? Pero si es de día… ¿o es que ha caso no ha regresado desde que salió anoche? …tengo que hablar con él…, se está obsesionando demasiado con esto…

-No te preocupes...-Izzy tiro de su brazo, obligándola a emprender la marcha-, yo se un modo de hacer que Jace se quede día y noche en su habitación.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que va a ser?

Izzy sonrió con un brillo travieso en los ojos y llamó al ascensor.

-Tú, por supuesto. Nos vamos de compras.

-¿Solas? La verdad, no creo que sea buena idea, y…

-Bah.., cállate ¿No quieres que Jace deje de salir tanto? Pues vamos a comprarte algo sexy.

El sol iluminó con claridad el rubor del rostro de Clary cuando salieron al exterior.

A la vuelta de la esquina, entre un Grill poco frecuentado y una tienda de comida orgánica, se situaba una elegante tienda de vestidos de seda y lencería fina. La joven se detuvo en el camino puesto que su presupuesto no alcanzaba ni para el tirante de uno de aquellos sujetadores.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y dar media vuelta cuando su amiga la aferro fuertemente del brazo y la obligó a entrar. Clary respiró pesadamente mientras se deshacía del amarre.

-Tienes que tomarte los entrenamientos más a la ligera, casi me rompes el brazo…

A pesar de aquello, la otra joven parecía haberse perdido entre los montones de ropas y cuando ella quiso darse cuenta, Izzy le había arrojado una montaña de ropa y obligado a entrar en uno de los probadores.

-¡Este es perfecto!-apuntó ante el tercer vestido que la chica se había probado.

Los dedos nerviosos de Clary tiraron la tela del vestido hacia abajo que no daba más de si. Su rostro pecoso estaba picado en un rubor que casi se extendía hasta sus orejas.

-Parezco una señora de la noche…-declaró con frustración.

El vestido negro se le adhería al cuerpo como una capa de piel más y levantaba sus pechos dejando entrever el encaje carmesí de su ropa interior.

-Claro que sí…, estás hecha una vampiresa sexy. Jace no va a saber donde meterse.

-¡No me refería a ese tipo de señora de la noche!

La dependienta alzó la mirada ante la súbita subida de tono de voz y Clary miro nerviosa al suelo mientras Izzy reía entre dientes.

-He dicho que te calles…Y también te he dicho que te queda de cine-sacó la tarjeta de crédito y se acercó a la caja. Entretanto Clary se miraba al espejo sintiéndose verdaderamente desnuda.

-Vamos-Izzy le tiro del brazo.

-¡Espera! Todavía no me he quitado el vestido.

-¿Estás de broma? Ya lo he pagado-con destreza la otra joven quito las etiquetas.

Cuando salieron a la calle, elaire azotó los hombros desnudos de Clary, quién se estremeció.

-¿Cómo que lo has pagado?-alcanzaron un callejón mientras los dedos de Izzy se hundían cada vez más en la piel de sus brazos. Clary se sacudió casi con violencia antes de hablar de nuevo-¡Izzy! Deja de arrastrarme así por la calle…Sé caminar…

-No importa-la muchacha accedió a soltarle el hemos llegado…

-¿Llegar a donde?-preguntó Clary desconcertada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego las sacudió

-Da igual. Mira…, te agradezco mucho lo del vestido, pero no lo quiero. Y me moriría de vergüenza si cualquiera en el Instituto me ve con el puesto. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Claro que si. Pero ya he quitado las etiquetas. Además…-añadió, con un tono de voz lejano pero decidido-, no soy yo quién te ha pagado ese vestido, si no Sebastian.

La cabeza de Clary no estaba preparada para una respuesta tan fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, cuando quiso entender, alzó los ojos para encontrar la mirada de Izzy, pero en su lugar halló los nudillos de la chica aproximándose con fiereza.

El contundente golpe tomó forma de oscuridad y mientras caía inconsciente, la muchacha alcanzó a escuchar el eco de una risa familiar. Una familiaridad inconveniente. La risa de Sebastian con un fingido matiz de inocencia.


End file.
